<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visit by kabukiaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233861">Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku'>kabukiaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, jazzmax - Freeform, otp, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short jazzmax drabble cause I’m weak for them. Also testing out AO3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Gunmax, Jazzmax, gunmax/jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, baby.”</p><p>It was then that Jazz turned around and saw his beloved, standing before him with a smug but sincere smile. Grinning widely, he ran to him, wrapping his arms around Gunmax and placing a soft kiss on their nose.</p><p>“ Max—” he sighed, hugging him so tenderly, almost squeezing him if he could. He was easily at peace now with him being in his presence. The detective cop buried his neck in Jazz, his servos running smoothly over their back, snaking their way down to his waist. He pulled back, taking a moment to gaze at him. “You look beautiful as ever today, my angel.” The ninjabot smiled softly, a tint of magenta bleeding into his metallic grey features.</p><p>“It’s how I always look, GM.” he emits a quiet chuckle. Gunmax cupped Jazz’s face with his servo, pulling him in for a quick kiss on dermas.</p><p>“Yea? Well keep doing it ‘cause you never fail to impress me.” After the two shared a laugh, Jazz then led Gunmax to nearby seating. The detective leaned over, his servo running gingerly over one of Jazz’s thighs.</p><p>“Anything crazy happened since the last time I came, babe?’</p><p>Jazz snorted, shaking his helm. He glanced over to him. "If you count all the times Bumblebee almost broke our TV cause he kept loosin’ to this video game- then yes, a lot of crazy stuff. Otherwise, things have been mellow. We haven’t dealt with a con for weeks now. It’s…nice for a change. You’ve should’ve come over at the time!”</p><p>“You know I would. But, baby, I had work to do. It pained me that any moment I had the chance to come over, something came up.” He pouts solemnly, his servo still on Jazz’s thigh as he slumped his shoulders in a playful way.</p><p>“Awww…hey, at least we’re here now, yea? Come 'ere…” he giggled, the two met lips again. Gunmax sighed into the kiss, nothing felt more wonderful than that. He pressed his lips firmly over Jazz’s, only gently sucking on his bottom lip. He then pulled away, as did Jazz who immediately smiled at him.</p><p>“Tasty.” Gunmax blurted.</p><p>Jazz burst out laughing, shoving his servo in his mouth to control the giggles. Gunmax couldn’t help but laugh along, he was mesmerized by anything his boyfriend did.</p><p>“That’s one way to describe it.” Jazz had calmed down from his laughing fit. He then moved closer to Gunmax, placing his servo on their chest. The detective leaned in to nuzzle his helm into Jazz’s neck, humming softly.</p><p>“I could stay like this. Just you. And me-I can’t ask for more.”</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>